


Daddy

by squishyturtlefuckfics



Series: Kinktober 2019 - Squishyturtlefuckfics [6]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Forced, M/M, Mind Rape, Mindfuck, Non-Consensual Bondage, Painful Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 04:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishyturtlefuckfics/pseuds/squishyturtlefuckfics
Summary: His brothers are gone, his grasp on reality is starting to slip, and Shredder is ready to shatter his spirit to pieces.Day 6 of Kinktober 2019





	Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 contains heavy noncon/rape, daddy kink, and violence.

The room is dark, a dull gloom of purple and blue. Silent. Lonely.

He’s alone.

Shredder drives into him.

The bed creaks beneath him. Rusty metal digs into the skin of his wrists and ankles. Leonardo shudders, twisting his arms, trying to undo his bindings. Still trying. Never stopping. Never. Never.

Shredder spits on his face.

"Say it."

His voice is gravelly. Dark. Cold. Leonardo scowls, twisting his head away in disgust as the human leans in, scarred lips pressing against neck, the stench of sake burning his snout.

"Call for me."

Leonardo won't. Doesn't. He screws up his beak, jolting as he's rammed into. His insides burn and crack, flesh tearing. Not slick enough. Not nearly enough.

He grits his teeth.

_Bear it._

_Don't let him win._

_He’s not here._

The creak of the bed shifts in his mind. The colours of the room swim and twist. Cold to warm. Blues to gentle reds. The scent of pizza. Laughter. Michelangelo’s stupid, stupid jokes...

Father...

Shredder pulls out, pulls away from his face. Eyes narrowed.

Leonardo grunts as he's forcefully spread again, barely holding back a scream when Shredder rams back inside of him. There's no pause this time. Shredder just starts moving, dragging the pain out.

His lips twist into a cruel grin.

"How noble."

His brain burns into static as Shredder saws through his insides. Red flashes in his vision. Leonardo squirms, fighting the need to scream. Fighting the pain.

K-Keep... Keep it together!

* * *

Hours. Days.

Leonardo stares up at the ceiling, looking past Shredder, the light in his eyes almost gone. His body aches, red-raw where skin and metal meet.

Cold hands grip his face, crushing his jaw. His nerves explode. Leonardo's stomach tightens.

Shredder repeats.

"Call for me."

"F-Fuck..." Stammering. Throat dry. Barely able to hold himself together. Leonardo's eyes waver, his gaze softening. Weakening. "Fuck you..."

Pain erupts through his skull as Shredder's knuckles turn white.

"Such pride." Shredder leans in once more, and the heat of his breath threatens to singe Leonardo's face. "It will get you nowhere, turtle."

Silence. Leonardo sucks in air, nostrils flaring as he tries to muster a glare. Clawing at that fire still flickering around his stomach as Shredder’s voice rings in his ears.

"You have already lost."

* * *

Weeks. M...Months?

He’s fed, but barely. Watered, but his throat still burns.

Leonardo can’t feel his limbs.

More pain. Blood dribbles down his thigh. The mattress creaks, sunken into the shape of his body.

W-Where… Where were his brothers?

Shaking. Chest heaving. Mind spinning from the pain.

Shredder's face inches from his.

"Call for me."

Burning. The pain building. Boiling over.

F-Father…?

Throat aching as he swallows. Can’t… Can’t remember…

H-Home… Where was… Where was home…?

The bed jolts. Fingers tracing his lips.

No… no more.

Leonardo practically sobs, heart wrenching.

"D-D... _Daddy_..."

Shredder grins. Laughter booms around the cold room. His new home.

Leonardo watches him pull back through bleary eyes, shuddering as he pulls out of him completely. Shredder gazes at him intently as he stalks across the room, returning with a clear bottle of lubricant, and Leonardo can do nothing but squeeze his eyes shut as he’s prepared. One finger, then two, gently kneading at his bruised insides.

The bed sinks once more. The cuffs nip at his skin as cold hands grip his legs.

Leonardo doesn't move: can't move, as Shredder eases himself back inside.

It stings. Sore from before. The turtle bites back a sob, shifting his head to the side as the human takes him, as the pain slowly shifts to need, and need to pleasure. His mind spins. Everything slowly goes numb. Everything slowly turns white.

He blocks it all out, smothering his wail in the pillow as his cock falls into Shredder’s waiting hands.


End file.
